1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the cooling of heat-generating components in electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to the cooling of a heat-generating computer components, such as processor chips, using heat pipe cooling modules removably plugged into a self-contained heat sink cooling system disposed within the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As their operating speeds and capacities keep increasing, it is becoming increasingly difficult to provide adequate cooling for processors and other high heat generating components used in electronic equipment. This is particularly true in the case of computers utilizing multiple processors and hot plug drive arrays. As an example, current high end computer processor power consumption is in the 35 watt range and continues to increase as faster and more powerful processors continue to be developed.
The use of extruded aluminum heat sinks has successfully met cooling needs until just recently. These metal heat sinks depend on air moving through the system to carry away waste heat. However, aluminum heat sinks have a number of well known disadvantages which include the following:
1. Heat sinks often need to be removed for processor removal. This can create service problems with thermal interface materials. PA1 2. Large heat sinks can lead to wide spacing of multiple processors, causing signal propagation delay and package volume concerns. PA1 3. The chassis design must typically provide high air flow past the heat sink. PA1 4. Large heat sinks often restrict air flow to other components. PA1 5. Heat sinks must be designed to fit the constraints of internal air speeds, air flow direction, mechanical space, and the effect of surrounding components. Due to these factors, heat sinks are often system specific. PA1 6. Air heated by the processor heat sink is less effective at cooling other components in the electronic apparatus. PA1 7. The unsupported mass of a large heat sink is a shock and vibration concern in the overall design of the electronic apparatus. PA1 8. Fans may need to be added to the system or run at higher speeds to keep heat-generating components cool. PA1 1. Plumbing would have to be routed through each processor area. PA1 2. Removal of a processor would require manipulating plumbing fittings, or some sort of liquid disconnects. PA1 3. With the separate plumbing branches routed to each processor or other heat-generating component, and all of the attendant fittings and joints, liquid leakage within the computer would be potential problem. PA1 4. Multiple processor systems would either have to be shipped with all heat exchangers or provide fittings for future upgrades.
As an alternative to this conventional large heat sink forced convection cooling approach, liquid could be pumped through tubing to heat exchangers at each of the processor chips (or other high heat-generating components or assemblies;). Although this alternate cooling approach could easily provide the heat-generating components with adequate cooling, and could potentially solve some of the above-mentioned problems associated with forced air convective cooling using large heat sinks, it would tend to present problems of its own, including:
In view of the foregoing problems, limitations and disadvantages associated with the above-mentioned electronic apparatus cooling systems it can seen that a need exists for an alternative type of cooling system which eliminates or at least substantially reduces such problems, limitations and disadvantages.